


Survivants

by Bakatana



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Appearance of Annabeth Chase, Appearance of Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), France (Country), Friendship, Gen, Monsters, Paris (City), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Pre-The Trials of Apollo, Quest, Yep Leo is here, no romance planned yet, other camp
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakatana/pseuds/Bakatana
Summary: Lorsque Jeanne se retrouve à New York sans se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, le début des ennuis commence. Une prophétie? Check. Une quête pleine de dangers? Check. Des monstres? Check. Elle ne les affrontera heureusement pas seule mais cette aventure révélera des secrets encore plus obscurs.
Relationships: Leo Valdez & Original Character(s), Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean & Original Character(s)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello la compagnie!  
Quelques petites infos avant de commencer. ^^
> 
> Cette histoire sera centrée sur un de mes OC et deux personnages de l'univers de Rick Riordan (et ce ne sera pas Percy désolé :p), soyez prévenus si ce n'est pas votre truc :). 
> 
> Je ne dévoile rien de plus, juste qu'à l'exception de mes OC et du scénario, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de l'excellent Rick Riordan!
> 
> Je ne promets rien mais je vais essayer du mieux que je peux pour faire des updates régulières (je profite du Nanowrimo pour écrire régulièrement) et j'espère que ça va vous plaire! (c'est ma première fic, y a toujours un peu de pression ^^)
> 
> Post les Héros de l'Olympe mais pré Travaux d'Apollon.

Un cri résonna dans la nuit « JEANNE ! FUIS ! ». La personne à l’origine de ce cri n’eût pas le temps d’appliquer ce conseil à elle-même et tomba sous les griffes de la créature qui la pourchassait. 

Les flammes léchaient les arbres et embrasaient l’ancien volcan, et ce dernier n’en était pas la cause de la discorde générale. Des cris, grognements, hurlements et sons indescriptibles se faisaient entendre de toutes parts. Le chaos avait envahi le cratère, qui ressemblait en réalité plus à une grande cuvette qu’un cratère comme on se l’imagine habituellement. Les envahisseurs étaient presque tous partis, laissant le cratère vide, leur mission accomplie. Une jeune fille se tenait debout, seule et ensanglantée, une créature difforme morte empalée à ses pieds, la lance encore enfoncée dans son thorax. Et partout autour une poussière dorée saupoudrait l’herbe brûlée. Les arbres qui n’avaient pas encore été rongés par les flammes et le sang répandu sur le sol ajoutaient un air surréaliste à la scène qui n’avait eu lieu que peu de temps auparavant. La jeune fille regarda autour d’elle les joues mouillées de larmes et le regard perdu.

Toute l’adrénaline accumulée lors de la bataille la quittait progressivement au point où ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids et ses multiples blessures n’aidaient pas non plus. Elle faisait face au résultat du massacre de ses camarades et amis. Malgré les nombreux monstres qu’elle avait abattus, elle n’avait pas pu les sauver et toutes les défenses et la riposte qu’ils avaient mis en place ensemble, cela avait été en vain. Elle n’avait jamais eu peur du feu, ce serait ridicule pour quelqu’un comme elle mais à ce moment-là les flammes qui dansaient dans les airs l’effrayaient. Elle tenta de se révéler mais sa blessure à la jambe lui fit trop mal pour pouvoir reposer son poids dessus. Tous les monstres semblaient avoir disparu ainsi que toute autre trace de vie dans le cratère. Elle se demanda si c’était une farce des dieux, de la laisser seule, unique survivante au milieu de la désolation, si tout ce qu’ils souhaitaient c’était la voir succomber au désespoir en lui laissant la possibilité d’observer chaque détail du champ de bataille, chaque ruine, chaque victime alliée ou ennemie, elle se demanda même s’ils l’avaient tout simplement abandonnée. 

Du coin de l’œil elle vit un monstre s’approcher. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle eu le vague espoir qu’il ne l’ai pas repérée mais il s’envola très vite lorsque que son regard croisa le sien. Elle sût alors avec certitude qu’elle n’avait aucune chance de survie. Il était amoché certes, mais toutes ses forces l’avaient abandonnée et elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas la force de déloger la lance toujours plantée dans le monstre étendu à côté d’elle pour se défendre. Elle s’était très certainement brisée de toute façon, devenant inutile pour percer les écailles de la créature qui s’approchait lentement mais sûrement d’elle. Alors que la créature n’était plus qu’à une petite dizaine de mètres, un vif rayon de lumière transperça le ciel nocturne et vint frapper l’endroit où la jeune fille se tenait, laissant la zone vide et le monstre à écailles sans victime à achever.


	2. Chapitre 1

Annabeth était en chemin pour rejoindre Percy. Ils s’étaient donné rendez-vous dans un café à mi-chemin entre leurs deux logements. Elle avait en effet décidé de se prendre un studio pas trop loin de là où Percy vivait avec Sally, Paul et sa nouvelle petite sœur Estelle. Il se trouvait que le café n’était pas très loin de l’Empire State building ce qui l’arrangeait car elle avait un rendez-vous peu de temps après au Mont Olympe pour discuter architecture. En réalité c’était plus répondre à un caprice d’Arès qu’un projet d’architecture en soi. En effet, Arès avait subitement décidé que le stand de tir de roquettes n’était pas assez grand à son goût et qu’il voulait rajouter divers obstacles et colonnes, mouvants ou non, pour pouvoir en atomiser encore plus. Tu parles d’un beau projet… mais ça il n’allait pas le savoir, elle n’avait pas l’intention de se faire désintégrer par un dieu de la guerre capricieux. De plus, ça allait retarder ses plans pour le palais d’Hermès, bien que ceux-ci ne soient pas plus intelligents que ceux d’Arès. Apparemment il en avait marre des colonnades grecques et voulait quelque chose de plus moderne. Les mots « toboggan » et « barre de pompier » avaient été mentionnés. Hermès lui avait déclaré vouloir aller plus vite pour son boulot, ça c’est la version officielle, mais elle était persuadée qu’officieusement ‘était juste pour s’amuser. Ce n’était pas comme s’il était souvent dans son palais après tout et elle doutait que le dieu, avec ses Nike dotées d’ailes avait réellement besoin d’un toboggan pour aller plus vite surtout quand le P.S. précisait bien « Ceci doit rester ente nous, ne pas en parler aux autres ».

L’itinéraire le plus court la faisait passer ironiquement au pieds de l’Empire State building. C’est là qu’elle tomba sur une jeune fille à l’air perdu et dans le vague. En d’autres circonstances un regard perdu au beau milieu de Manhattan ne l’aurait pas fait tiquer, c’est fou à quel point les gens n’arrivent pas à lire une carte alors même que les rues ne sont essentiellement que des parallèles et perpendiculaires. Ce qui attira son attention cependant fut le fait que personne ne semblait remarquer ses vêtements tachés de sang. Cette indifférence aurait été tout à fait normale en d’autres circonstances (on ne parlera pas du type qui se baladait en slip en plein milieu de la 6e Avenue en chantant du Madonna), mais ici c’était louche. Elle se dirigea donc vers elle voir si elle avait besoin d’aide tout en sachant que la probabilité que cette fille représente de futurs problèmes était très élevée. La chance ? Jamais avec elle, ou les demi-dieux en général d’ailleurs. Ses inquiétudes furent fondées lorsqu’elle fut suffisamment proche pour remarquer la poussière dorée dans ses cheveux et sur ses vêtements ainsi que plusieurs coupures de profondeur variée sur ses bras, et ça ce n’était que la partie qui n’était pas cachée par ses vêtements. Annabeth eut un moment d’hésitation. Faire quelque chose signifiait forcément de mauvaises nouvelles mais cela signifierait surtout dire au revoir au peu de temps qu’elle avait avec Percy, et entre ses missions au Mont Olympe et le rattrapage scolaire que devait faire Percy pour être accepté avec elle à l’université de la Nouvelle-Rome, ce temps était plutôt limité. Cependant elle savait qu’intérieurement cette hésitation n’était pas fondée et qu’à aucun moment elle n’envisageait laisser cette pauvre jeune fille désemparée et potentiellement blessée. Elle décida de s’approcher d’elle de face pour ne pas l’effrayer mais elle sursauta tout de même lorsque la fille d’Athéna posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle ôta donc sa main et essaya une approche plus douce, c’est-à-dire sans contact.

« Salut, je m’appelle Annabeth, ne t’inquiète pas je cherche juste à t’aider. Comment tu t’appelles ? » Sa question resta sans réponse mais Annabeth remarqua cependant qu’elle s’était légèrement détendue en voyant qu’elle avait de bonnes intentions. Elle décida de prendre cette réaction comme un accord implicite de la jeune fille d’acceptation de son aide.  
« Viens avec moi, je vais rejoindre mon petit-ami, il s’appelle Percy et il a une voiture on pourra t’emmener dans un endroit sûr pour t’aider et soigner tes blessures. Est-ce que ça te va ? » La jeune fille hocha silencieusement de la tête, elle avait visiblement repris un peu ses esprits.

Annabeth jeta un dernier coup d’œil en direction du building qui servait d’ancre au Mont Olympe. Elle espérait que manquer son rendez-vous ne lui causerait pas trop de problèmes et croisa les doigts pour ne pas se faire zapper plus tard par un Hermès furieux. Elle fut d’ailleurs contente que ce soit Hermès et pas Zeus par exemple qui lui ai demandé de modifier les plans de son palais, même si elle espérait fortement qu’Hermès ne gardait plus de rancœur après ce qu’il s’était passé avec Luke… Elle secoua la tête, ce n’était ni le lieu ni l’heure de se faire des nœuds au cerveau là-dessus, il y avait plus urgent, chaque chose (ou plutôt problème) en son temps.  
Elles arrivèrent peu de temps après au croisement où Percy qui était en train de patienter les repéra. Il les rejoint le regard préoccupé qui alternait entre Annabeth et l’inconnue. En voyant la poussière dorée sur la jeune fille à côté de sa petite amie, il parcouru les derniers mètres qui les séparait en courant, quelque peu paniqué. En voyant cela, Annabeth le rassura tout de suite.

« Ne t’inquiète pas il ne s’est rien passé, je suis tombée sur elle devant l’Empire State building, je ne pouvais pas la laisser là-bas toute seule elle était complètement perdue. Elle est blessée. Rien qui nécessite des soins urgents, elle survivra le temps qu’on l’emmène au camp.  
\- Tu veux l’emmener au camp ? Qui est-ce ? demanda le fils de Poséidon.  
\- Je ne sais pas, elle est muette depuis tout à l’heure, elle semble en état de choc mais quant à ce qui lui est arrivé… aucune idée. Aucun mortel normal ne se retrouverait avec de la poussière de monstre sur lui, encore moins en une telle quantité. C’est forcément une demi-déesse. On avisera avec Chiron sur ce qui va se passer avec elle. La priorité maintenant c’est de lui apporter des soins. »

Sur ces mots, ils emmenèrent l’inconnue jusqu’à la voiture de Percy, qui n’était pas garée loin. Ils firent un crochet par l’appartement de Sally pour la prévenir qu’ils se rendaient à la Colonie. Après sa longue disparition et la guerre contre Gaïa, Percy ne voulait pas partir comme ça sans lui laisser de nouvelles. C’était aussi l’occasion pour Annabeth de dire bonjour à Estelle, avait qui des liens s’étaient formés. Estelle était un vrai petit démon mais Percy s’était toujours émerveillé de la facilité avec laquelle Annabeth arrivait à la canaliser et à la captiver tout en lui parlant d’architecture. Ce que le fils de Poséidon ignorait c’est que Annabeth en profitait aussi pour lui donner quelques petites astuces stratégiques que la gamine mettait à exécution en inventant des bêtises plus folles les unes que les autres. Heureusement, celles-ci n’étaient jamais bien méchantes comme Estelle était encore très jeune, mais ça promettait pour plus tard. Ils en profitèrent également pour récupérer des serviettes à mettre sur la banquette arrière pour éviter toute tache de sang sur les sièges. La dernière fois que du sang s’était retrouvé dans la voiture, Percy avait dû nettoyer pendant des heures et il ne souhaitait pas réitérer l’expérience. Une fois toutes les affaires nécessaires (et un sachet de cookies bleus) dans la voiture, ils continuèrent leur trajet vers la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé, où espéraient-ils, ils pourraient avoir quelques réponses sur ce cas assez mystérieux qui n’annonçait clairement rien de bon.

La preuve que l’inconnue était bien une demi-déesse fut lorsqu’elle passa la barrière qui protégeait le camp sans aucun problème. Percy prit de l’avance pour prévenir Chiron de leur arrivée et qu’ils amenaient avec eux une blessée. Annabeth quant à elle prit la direction de l’infirmerie, il était d’ailleurs plus que temps la jeune fille avait l’air épuisé. Elles furent accueillies par un Will paniqué en train de préparer le lit et le matériel nécessaire aux soins. Ce qui signifiait beaucoup de matériel comme il ne savait pas encore à quoi s’attendre. Lorsqu’il vit l’état de la pauvre jeune fille, il appela une de ses sœurs pour l’épauler et ils l’installèrent dans le lit le plus proche. Ils firent tout d’abord la liste de ses blessures et lesquelles nécessitaient un traitement immédiat, les bleus étant mis de côté pour le moment. Annabeth vit son regard soucieux lorsqu’il analysa la plaie qu’elle avait à la jambe. Celle-ci était plutôt profonde et même si heureusement pour elle la blessure ne saignait plus (sinon elle n’aurait tout simplement pas survécu au voyage), les risques d’infection restaient un danger dont il fallait s’occuper. Will demanda poliment à la fille d’Athéna de sortir pour les laisser travailler sans quelqu’un qui pourrait potentiellement les gêner dans leurs déplacements. Annabeth ne se vexa pas, elle savait que Will dans ces cas là était complètement concentré sur le patient et toute personne superficielle n’était pas bienvenue quelle qu’elle soit, mais ce n’était en rien personnel.

Un fois sortie et l’inconnue entre de bonnes mains, Annabeth pu enfin souffler et parti rejoindre Percy toujours dans la Grande Maison à discuter avec Chiron. Elle devait lui faire un rapport complet des événements de toute façon. Elle se demanda si Percy et elle n’étaient pas maudits. Il fallait toujours que les problèmes même minimes leur tombent dessus. Une fois sur place, elle demanda à Chiron de transmettre un message d’excuse à Hermès lui expliquant la situation exceptionnelle (mieux valait que ce soit un immortel qui s’en charge, il penserait à deux fois avant de frapper dans un potentiel excès de frustration). Le couple alla ensuite dire bonjour à leurs amis actuellement présents à la colonie, enfin sauf Léo. Pour Léo ils attendraient le moment du repas car il est bien trop risqué d’aller dire bonjour à Léo lorsqu’il travaille au Bunker 9. Ils avaient déjà eu assez de péripéties comme ça, pas besoin d’une explosion à la figure en plus.


	3. Chapitre 2

Jeanne se réveilla avec un goût de gaufre dans la bouche et un tiraillement dans la cuisse. Elle essaya de traiter les informations que ses cinq sens lui donnaient mais fut rapidement submergée. Des draps blancs, un verre vide sur la petite table à côté et une lumière aveuglante dès le réveil. Elle tenta de se redresser du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait et regarda atour d’elle. Elle avait été installée dans ce qu’il semblait être une infirmerie. Deux lits plus loin, un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans ronflait, un bandage lui enserrant la tête. Elle se demanda ce qu’elle faisait là et ce qu’il avait bien pu se passer ces derniers jours pour se retrouver dans une infirmerie qui ne ressemblait d’ailleurs pas à un quelconque hôpital classique. Elle voulut regarder pourquoi sa jambe la lançait et en se dégageant des draps elle fit par mégarde tomber le verre posé à côté. Le bruit la fit sursauter et n’aida pas la confusion qui s’était intensifiée après avoir vu la longue cicatrice encore rose qui parcourait sa cuisse. Elle n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu’il avait bien pu se passer et se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu n’améliorait pas les choses.  
Alerté par le bruit de verre brisé, Will couru à l’intérieur voir ce qu’il s’était passé et vit la jeune ville enfin réveillée et assise dans son lit. Elle ne pleurait pas mais il remarqua que ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il se sentant très idiot en même temps qu’il dit la phrase à voix haute. Évidemment que non qu’elle n‘allait pas bien, elle venait à peine de récupérer de ses blessures et l’expression de son visage parlait pour elle-même. Avant qu’il ait pu s’excuser de cette remarque inutile, il entendit une voix derrière lui.  
« Tu vois, je te l’avais bien dit qu’elle n’était pas en danger de mort, avec un peu d’ambroisie et du repos ses blessures étaient largement guérissables. Et dire que c’est toi qui es censé être le médecin de nous deux, tsss je fais tout le boulot ici et toi tu t’inquiètes beaucoup trop. » La voix qui avait pris un ton taquin n’était autre que celle de Nico di Angelo, fils d’Hadès et au passage petit-ami du jeune médecin. Ses capacités lui permettaient de sentir lorsque les âmes étaient sur le point de passer aux Enfers, c’est pour cela que Will lui faisait confiance sur ce point malgré ses constantes inquiétudes envers ses patients.

Il avait tendance à culpabiliser à chaque fois qu’il n’arrivait pas à sauver l’un de ses patients, ce qui après les deux guerres était arrivé bien trop de fois à son goût. Nico lui avait répété plusieurs fois que ce n’était pas sa faute, certaines blessures n’étaient pas soignables mais cela ne changeait rien pour Will. Ce n‘était pas un sentiment mu par la raison. Il prit le sachet d’ambroisie qu’il avait rapporté et sorti un morceau pour sa patiente.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- De l’ambroisie, tu verras ça devrait te donner des forces, c’est la…  
\- La nourriture des dieux. » coupa la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m’est venu… Où suis-je et depuis quand je suis là ? Tout ce dont je me souviens c’est de grands immeubles, du feu ? …Pourquoi est-ce que je parle anglais ?

Sous l’avalanche subite de questions, Will lança un appel à l’aide silencieux à Nico mais ce dernier lui fit comprendre par un « nope » bien placé et un sourire en coin qu’il était seul sur ce coup, il allait devoir se débrouiller. Will prit une grande inspiration.

« Bon, dans l’ordre. Tu es actuellement à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé à Long Island État de New York. Tu as dormi pendant quatre jours entiers et les immeubles ça doit être New York, c’est là-bas qu’Annabeth t’as retrouvé, au pied de l’Empire State building pleine de sang et de poussière de monstres, cependant il n’y avait pas de feu. Comment ça pourquoi tu parles anglais ? C’est normal de parler anglais ici. Tu ne viens pas d’ici ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de quoi que ce soit avant qu’Annabeth ne t’ai trouvé ?  
\- Je… je ne sais pas, j’ai l’impression que je ne suis pas censée pouvoir parler anglais comme ça ? nghhh pourquoi je ne me souviens pas, je ne sers à rien je suis vraiment désolée.  
\- Non non ce n’est pas grave. Tu étais apparemment dans un gros état de choc lorsqu’on t’a retrouvé, la perte temporaire de mémoire n’est probablement qu’un effet secondaire du choc. Elle devrait revenir dans les prochains jours, tu as mentionné naturellement l’ambroisie c’est bon signe. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t’en dire plus à cet instant. Je vais te laisser te reposer ou si tu t’en sens la force, je peux demander à quelqu’un de te faire visiter le camp et de te l’expliquer plus en détail que juste un nom.

Jeanne acquiesça d’un hochement de tête. Si cela faisait bien quatre jours qu’elle était dans cette infirmerie, il était plus que temps de se dégourdir les jambes. La douleur dans sa cuisse avait nettement diminué après avoir mangé un carré d’ambroisie et elle sentait que sa jambe pourrait supporter son poids suffisamment pour marcher un petit peu. Will l’accompagna jusqu’à l’entrée de l’infirmerie où elle vit une tête familière. Annabeth les avait rejoints et c’était elle qui était chargée de lui faire visiter. Elle lui expliqua que les dieux grecs étaient encore présents et avaient des enfants, ces derniers étant les enfants et adolescents présents au camp. 

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent le long des multiples bungalows. Annabeth lui montra tout d’abord ceux des douze Olympiens, en prenant garde à ne pas s’approcher trop près de celui d’Arès, les grenades avaient tendance à voler de manière aléatoire et plusieurs campeurs s’étaient déjà retrouvés à l’infirmerie à cause de ça. Jeanne jeta un coup d’œil lorsqu’elles passèrent à côté du bungalow d’Héphaïstos. De la fumée s’y échappait ce qui avait interpellé Jeanne mais Annabeth l’avait rassurée en lui expliquant que la fumée était parfaitement normale. Ils travaillaient sur leurs projets quelque part dans le bungalow, mais personne à par eux ne connaissaient la vraie taille de leur bungalow. Annabeth les soupçonnait d’avoir secrètement agrandi leurs locaux pour pouvoir passer du temps sur leurs inventions sans enfumer les dortoirs. Annabeth remarqua que Jeanne prenait toutes ces informations avec calme, comme si ça ne l’étonnait pas, ce qui ne manqua pas d’attiser la curiosité de la fille d’Athéna.

« Tu n’as pas l’air surpris par tout ça. Tu étais déjà au courant pour toutes ces histoires de demi-dieux et de camp ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas. Will a dit que ça devrait revenir bientôt une histoire d’état de choc quelque chose comme ça. Mais c’est vrai que ça me semble très familier comme histoire, très naturel comme si j’étais déjà parfaitement au courant de ces choses-là. C’est assez frustrant de ne pas se souvenir.  
\- On passera tout de même aller voir la vidéo de présentation pour la forme. On ne sait jamais ça pourrait te faire souvenir de certaines choses ? Et puis ça évitera de rendre Mr D de plus mauvaise humeur qu’il ne l’est d’habitude. Je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas de ton parent mortel, si ?  
\- Oui c’est une bonne idée. Pas vraiment, mais j’ai l’intuition d’avoir connu ma mère et pas vraiment mon père. Je pense que c’est le genre de chose qui sont ancrées profondément et depuis la naissance donc ça ne s’oublie pas tant que ça.  
\- Ça serait effectivement cohérent, » répondit Annabeth d’un air concentré. On pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête. « Au moins ça nous indique que ton parent divin est ton père. Peut-être qu’il nous donnera un signe bientôt, en tout cas je l’espère. Après la vidéo de présentation je t’emmènerai au bungalow des Hermès. C’est là-bas que logent les indéterminés et vu ta forme, je pense que Will acceptera que tu y passes la nuit, ça sera plus sympa et moins solitaire que l’infirmerie. »

Arrivées dans la Grande Maison et guidées par Chiron, elles n’eurent cependant pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car une torpille fonça vers eux. La torpille en question s’appelait Léo et avait présentement beaucoup trop d’énergie pour faire les choses calmement. Son hyperactivité devait être la plus forte parmi tous les campeurs et ça se voyait. Le pire c’était quand elle était combinée avec des inventions dangereuses qui ne manquaient jamais d’exploser (Chiron était persuadé que la plupart du temps ces explosions étaient volontaires). Il n’était pas encore tout à fait arrivé dans le bâtiment que Chiron entendait déjà ses « Chirooooon » stridents.

« Chiron ! Est-ce que la fille est réveillée ? J’ai fait un rêve tout à l’heure en m’endormant sur mes outils (la marque de la clé à molette était d’ailleurs encore visible sur sa joue), dans le rêve l’étais en train de construire un bol géant pour Festus parce qu’il a la mauvaise habitude de mettre de l’huile de coude/tabasco partout dans l’atelier et ça permettrait de faire des économies. C’est une bonne idée à faire en vrai en fait, il faut que je me le note quelque part.  
\- Viens-en aux faits Léo, tu dévies du sujet. Que se passe-t-il avec ton rêve et oui elle est juste là et s’appelle Jeanne, ouvre un peu les yeux. Non ne t’approche pas plus tu es plein d’huile.  
Léo remarqua effectivement que la jeune fille se trouvait juste à côté de Chiron et l’observait avec curiosité.  
\- Ah oui salut ! Donc je disais, mon rêve a tout à coup changé et je me suis retrouvé dans un cratère en flammes et y avait plein de monstres ! Et c’est tout en fait, je me suis réveillé juste après, Harley m’a réveillé j’étais en feu apparemment. Mais je suis certain que ce n’était pas un rêve normal, du coup je suis venu vous le dire tout de suite.  
\- Et tu as bien fait même si je doute que l’on éclaircisse là sa signification tout de suite. Jeanne est-ce que tout va bien ? » 

Le centaure s’était tourné vers Jeanne qui s’était tétanisée, les yeux exorbités. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient. Chiron posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule ce qui la fit se détendre un petit peu. Elle resta cependant muette et Léo, dont la curiosité avait fait surface, dû prendre son mal en patience avant de savoir pourquoi la nouvelle réagissait ainsi juste après qu’il a raconté son rêve.  
Les propos de Léo avaient déclenché une série d’images flash dans l’esprit de Jeanne. Des flammes. Du feu. Des cris de toutes parts. Elle ignorait à quoi cela correspondait mais ce n’était certainement rien de bon et ça commençait à l’inquiéter. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par les regards inquiets des deux demi-dieux et du centaure. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle avait arrêté de respirer et s’était figée sur place. 

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Chiron.  
\- Je crois oui… j’ai eu des flashs. Je… je crois que ce qu’il a vu est lié à ce qui m’est arrivé, même si je n’en comprends pas encore la signification et n’éclaircit pas les événements passés.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, cela reviendra progressivement avec du temps et du repos. Annabeth va t’emmener au bungalow d’Hermès que tu puisses t’installer avant le repas de ce soir. », il se tourna ensuite vers Léo « Tiens-moi au courant si tu as d’autres rêves de ce genre. Tout détail pourrait être utile et j’ai le pressentiment que ça n’annonce rien de bon. »

Léo acquiesça et reparti rejoindre ses frères et sœurs. Annabeth pris la nouvelle doucement par le bras et se dirigea vers le bungalow 11. En se retournant vers Chiron, elle vit celui-ci soupirer les sourcils froncés et elle le sentait perturbé par toute cette histoire. Elle décida de se limiter pour l’instant à guider Jeanne tout de suite vers son bungalow, ce qui lui laisserait du temps libre avec Percy avant le dîner. Elle expliqua la situation aux frères Alatir, même si elle était certaine qu’ils avaient laissé traîner leurs oreilles un peu partout et étaient probablement déjà au courant de la moitié des informations qu’Annabeth leur donnait. 

Ils lui promirent d’éviter le bizutage comme la nouvelle sortait tout juste de l’infirmerie. Elle espérait qu’ils seraient sérieux sur ce coup-là. Elle fut vite rassurée lorsqu’elle vit qu’ils avaient déjà commis leurs méfaits de la journée. En effet, en passant à côté du bungalow d’Aphrodite elle entendit des cris stridents. Elle vit soudain sortir en courant plusieurs filles qui brillaient de mille feux. Elles étaient recouvertes de paillettes de toutes les couleurs. Elle décida qu’il était plus sage de ne pas rester dans le coin, ne sachant pas ce qui avait causé ce chaos. Elle apprit plus tard par une Piper furieuse (Annabeth n’osa pas lui dire qu’elle avait encore des paillettes dans les cheveux) que les frères Alatir n’avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de faire exploser des sachets de paillettes en les faisant passer pour une commande livrée parfaitement innocente. Annabeth soupira. Ils avaient beau ne plus être des enfants, Connor et Travis trouvait toujours de nouvelles idées pour piéger les autres campeurs, et comme ça les faisait toujours autant rire, elle savait qu’ils n’étaient pas près de s’arrêter. Heureusement, le reste de la journée et le dîner se passèrent sans autre péripétie.


	4. Chapitre 3

Jeanne se réveilla une odeur de brûlé dans les narines. Elle se leva en panique, regardant dans tous les sens. Était-ce le camp en train de brûler ? Où était-elle ? Elle se souvint qu’elle se trouvait dans le bungalow 11 à la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Cela ne résolvait pas le mystère de l’odeur de brûlé. Après une enquête qui se composa de questions à ses colocataires, elle apprit que c’était simplement une tentative ratée de modèle de piège qui s’était subitement enflammé. Le coupable avait eu le réflexe de lancer sa couette dessus pour étouffer les flammes mais la fumée avait quand même eu le temps de laisser une légère odeur désagréable un peu partout. Elle alla voir le campeur à l’origine de la mini catastrophe et découvrit ce qui n’allait pas dans son mécanisme rudimentaire.

« Tiens, si tu places ça là, ça devrait améliorer la portée du projectile sans risque d’abrasion. Je pense que si tu rajoutes un petit moteur en dessous tu pourrais même déclencher le tout en le faisant foncer dans un mur sans que tu sois juste à côté, c’est tout bénef’, c’est plus efficace et en plus tu es un peu éloigné de la scène de crime donc innocenté ! »

Le sourire que lui fit le jeune campeur de 13 ans responsable de l’engin n’avait pas de prix et Jeanne ne put cacher son propre sourire en coin. Luis, le prénom du fauteur de troubles, avait pour sûr une carrière prometteuse de créateur de chaos devant lui. Travis prit le relais pour s’occuper des dégâts occasionnés et accessoirement aérer tout le bungalow, Jeanne en profita donc pour sortir et aller observer d’un peu plus près les différentes activités présentes au camp. Le mur de lave était exclu. Bien qu’elle soit rétablie, sa jambe n’allait pas pouvoir faire des efforts intenses avant un bon moment au risque de se refaire mal. Cependant, elle était assez intéressée par le terrain d’entraînement. Une quinzaine de jeunes se battaient en duel avec diverses armes. Elle en vit même un avec un lance-patates, franchement c’était du génie d’y avoir pensé. Elle n’était pas sûre cependant que ce soit très efficace contre les monstres, ou contre une coupe-frites. Tiens ça ferait une bonne invention ça d’ailleurs. Peut-être trop spécifique, à moins de tomber sur ce campeur en particulier ou sur un monstre-patate (elle doutait qu’il en existe un dans la mythologie grecque), la pseudo-arme ne servirait pas à grand-chose.

Elle était toujours perdue dans sa réflexion lorsqu’on vint lui taper sur l’épaule. Le contact la surprit et elle sursauta. L’inconnue avait les cheveux bruns coupés de manière irrégulière et afficha un grand sourire amical. Ce qui la frappa fut ses yeux qui ne semblaient pas savoir de quelle couleur ils voulaient être et variaient constamment. Elle lui tendit la main en se présentant.

« Salut ! Je suis Piper. Tu es Jeanne, la nouvelle c’est ça ? Je t’ai vu observer les différentes armes utilisées. Si tu veux je peux te montrer l’armurerie, je n’ai rien de prévu actuellement de toute façon. On pourra voir laquelle te convient le mieux et tu pourras t’entraîner en bonne et due forme !  
\- Ça serait super gentil ! J’admets être assez curieuse d’essayer. Tu utilises quel type d’arme ?  
\- Oh, j’utilise simplement une dague. Mais il y a aussi des épées, des glaives, des lances, etc. Oh j’oubliais aussi, tu peux aussi utiliser un arc.  
\- Oh non, pas l’arc.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. J’ai l’intuition que c’est pas du tout pour moi l’arc et les flèches.  
\- Pas de problèmes. Suis-moi »

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent dont vers l’armurerie où elles découvrirent un bazar sans nom. Les demi-dieux précédents n’avaient visiblement pas pris la peine de ranger derrière eux. Piper soupira et ramassa ce qu’elle put. Une lance faillit lui tomber dessus mais Jeanne la rattrapa au dernier moment. La fille d’Aphrodite la remercia et lui présenta une dague.

« On va essayer une sorte de chaque déjà pour voir si tu as une préférence, tiens. »  
Jeanne soupesa la dague mais ne fut pas convaincue. C’était une arme trop petite et à la portée trop courte à son goût. Au contraire de la lance qui était elle trop grande. La révélation fut lorsque Piper lui tendit une épée. Celle-ci était évidemment en bronze céleste et de taille relativement standard. Elle se surprit à sourire.  
« Ah c’est clairement une épée que je préfère. Elle n’est pas parfaitement équilibrée par contre. Son centre de gravité se trouve dans la lame, il faudrait rajouter du poids au niveau du pommeau améliorer la maniabilité. Hmmm on pourrait utiliser… »  
Jeanne se perdit dans ses pensées et Piper gloussa discrètement.  
\- Pfff, on dirait un Héphaïstos qui parle ! D’ailleurs on pourra leur demander d’ici quelques jours s’ils sont enclins à t’en faire une sur mesure mais on peut toujours espérer, ils sont toujours pris dans leurs bricolages et la liste d’attente est lon-  
\- C’est ça !! Héphaïstos ! Piper, je me souviens de ça !  
La jeune fille était soudain surexcitée et en laissa tomber l’épée.  
\- De quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mais la jeune fille n’avait pas entendu, elle s’était déjà précipitée vers la Grande Maison pour annoncer la nouvelle à Chiron. Celui-ci vit débouler une demi-déesse chargée comme une pile. Il fut surpris, et légèrement inquiet, de la voir courir comme ça alors qu’elle était seulement sortie de l’infirmerie la veille.

« Chiron ! Je me souviens de qui est mon parent divin ! C’est Héphaïstos ! »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, un marteau enflammé apparu au-dessus de sa tête. Piper venait seulement d’arriver, elle eut tout juste le temps de rejoindre les quelques autres campeurs curieux qui s’étaient ameutés après avoir vu Jeanne courir comme une dératée. Les demi-dieux présents mirent le genou à terre.  
« Déterminée. Salut à toi, Jeanne Thomas, fille d’Héphaïstos. »

Son esprit était comme pris dans une tempête. Elle se souvenait enfin de quelque chose. Elle espérait tout de même que le processus soit plus rapide et moins aléatoire. Savoir qu’Héphaïstos était son père avait créé comme un déclic dans sa tête. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait que cette révélation signifiait bien plus qu’une histoire de parenté. D’une manière ou d’une autre, Héphaïstos était lié à quelque chose de bien plus important.

Elle alla rejoindre ses frères et sœurs du bungalow 9 et Léo eut l’occasion de se représenter en grande pompe en tant que conseiller en chef du bungalow. C’était parti pour un deuxième tour de visite. Le bungalow d’Héphaïstos était sensiblement différent de celui d’Hermès. Déjà, il y avait beaucoup plus de place. Et elle n’avait pas manqué de repérer des escaliers menant à une pièce au sous-sol. Elle fit la connexion avec ce qu’Annabeth avait mentionné la veille. Un sourire lui monta jusqu’aux oreilles. Il fallait qu’elle aille voir. Et l’atelier allait bien au-delà de ses espérances. Il était suréquipé, toutes les options rêvées étaient présentes. Honnêtement on aurait pu retrouver cette même description dans une pub pour voitures mais il se trouve qu’elle était vraiment émerveillée, on pouvait presque voir les étoiles dans ses yeux.

« Woaaaah, c’est trop cool ! Et tout ça c’est un espace commun ?  
\- Ouep », répondit Léo « On a mis en place des bacs de rangement persos mais à part ça tout le reste est partagé. Après si tu as certains outils ou autres et que tu ne veux pas les partager avec tout le bungalow, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible, il suffit de les entreposer dans ton espace dédié et personne ne viendra te les piquer. C’est logique que ça marche dans les deux sens, mais tu verras c’est plutôt cool dans tous les cas.  
\- Pas de soucis. C’est sympa de prendre le temps de m’expliquer. Je sais que c’est normal de ne pas savoir grand-chose du fonctionnement du camp comme je viens d’arriver, mais ça fait du bien d’avoir au moins une base sur laquelle se reposer. Je me sens moins inutile aussi, surtout que je me souviens de quasiment rien.  
\- T’inquiètes je comprends. Je connais quelqu’un qui a eu pendant un temps une perte de mémoire aussi, c’est Jason mais il n’est pas là actuellement, il se trouve à la Nouvelle Rome. Ah oui la Nouvelle Rome c’est la version romaine de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlé. Bon en vrai il était pas du tout dans le même cas que toi. Héra avait décidé de lui effacer la mémoire pour faire un échange. Que du bonheur comme d’hab’.  
\- Ah sympa comme expérience effectivement. Vous avez deux camps séparés ?  
\- Oula oui. C’est une longue histoire mais en gros les romains y a loooooongtemps ont volé une statue géante, ne me demande pas comment ils l’ont transporté, et ça a créé une rivalité pendant des siècles dont les demi-dieux des deux panthéons ont dû être séparés pour ne pas s’entretuer.

Cela dérangeait étrangement la jeune fille. Elle comprenait les raisons mais ça lui semblait juste bizarre d’avoir deux camps différents. Elle balaya cette énième pensée qui ne menait à rien et rejoignit ses frères et sœurs à l’étage pour se coucher dans son tout nouveau lit. La journée avait été bien chargée et maintenant qu’elle avait à disposition tout un atelier elle voulait définitivement pouvoir en profiter mais ça serait fâcheux dirons-nous de piquer du nez dans la cuve de magma en fusion à cause du manque de sommeil.


	5. Chapitre 4

Jeanne avait rendez-vous avec Will pour un bilan de santé. Il voulait vérifier que tout avait correctement cicatrisé et qu’il n’y aurait pas de séquelles. Lorsqu’elle arriva, elle faillit se casser la figure. Il y avait des bandages partout et dans tous les sens. Une araignée géante n’aurait pas pu faire mieux. Elle vit Will courir dans tous les sens, tentant de rembobiner les différentes bandes mais il passait plus son temps à s’empêtrer dedans qu’à les ranger. Jeanne en attrapa une et commença la longue tâche de tout ranger qui s’annonçait devant eux. Le fils d’Apollon la remercia d’un hochement de tête. Ils en eurent pour une bonne demi-heure mais ils virent enfin le bout du tunnel. Will lui expliqua alors qu’un enfant d’Hécate, dont l’identité était encore inconnue, avait trouvé qu’enchanter les armoires de bandages était une idée absolument géniale. 

S’il n’avait pas eu une âme de médecin (et le serment d’Hippocrate n’était pas pris à la légère chez les enfants d’Apollon), il se serait probablement vengé en leur donnant des vieux médicaments au goût infect à la place du nectar et de l’ambroisie. Heureusement pour le coupable, il n’y aurait pas de répercussions de ce type. Les deux demi-dieux avaient du mal à comprendre à quel moment on pouvait penser que répandre le chaos dans l’infirmerie était une bonne idée. Surtout lorsqu’on considère que capture l’étendard avait lieu toutes les semaines, c’est-à-dire des blessés toutes les semaines, et que bon un mur de lave ça ne laisse pas tout le temps indemne.

« J’allais dire que le responsable avait sacrément une mentalité de gamin mais en fait, c’en est un, à moins qu’il ne fasse partie des ainés du camp.  
\- Euuuuh… Quoi ?  
\- Quoi, quoi ?  
\- Ahem. Qu’es-tu en train de dire là tout de suite ? Je ne pige pas un mot.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, comment ça ce que je dis ? Je ne parle pas chinois quand même.  
\- Je reviens tout de suite, je vais chercher Chiron et Piper. »

Il laissa la jeune fille en plan, complètement perdue quant à ce qu’il venait de se passer. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Will faisait pour ne pas la comprendre. Peut-être que le sort ne s’était pas limité à un simple désordre en effet mais empêchait aussi toute forme de compréhension ? C’était le genre de pensées qu’elle tournait et retournait dans sa tête lorsque Will revint avec Chiron et Piper. Ils fixaient Jeanne avec intérêt et attendaient visiblement qu’elle parle. Jeanne hésita presque à le faire, ignorant ce qu’ils pourraient entendre dans ses paroles. Elle s’inquiéta soudain que cette incompréhension soit contagieuse et que personne ne puisse plus communiquer avec personne. Là ça serait vraiment le chaos dans le camp. Chiron se racla la gorge pour la faire revenir sur Terre. Les troubles de l’attention étaient courant chez les demi-dieux et la jeune fille s’était complètement fait happer par ses pensées.

« Pardon. Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la jeune fille.  
\- On ne va pas tourner autour du pot pendant des siècles, tu parles actuellement français. Tu ne t’en es visiblement pas rendue compte et je ne sais pas comment cela s’est produit mais tu n’as pas parlé un seul mot anglais tout à l’heure quand tu discutais avec Will. » répondit Piper.  
\- Quoi ? Comment arrives-tu à me comprendre dans ce cas ?  
\- C’est la particularité des enfants d’Aphrodite. Le français étant apparemment la langue de l’amour, les enfants d’Aphrodite ont une affinité particulière avec le français c’est pour ça que je le comprends. Je peux le parler également. »

Le visage de Jeanne était marqué par la confusion. Elle comprenait désormais la raison pour laquelle Will n’avait rien compris mais elle ignorait d’où sortait cette faculté à parler le français tout à coup. Ils en discutèrent pendant de longues minutes, Piper chargée l’interpréter ce que Jeanne disait. Malheureusement ils ne furent pas plus avancés. Ils supposèrent que cela devait être dû d’une manière ou d’une autre à son passé encore enveloppé dans un épais brouillard d’ignorance. Cela avait encore plus frustré Jeanne qui devait désormais faire des efforts pour ne pas parler français et parler en anglais, mais elle se trompait tout de même souvent car pour elle et son cerveau, il n’y avait pas de différence entre les deux langues.

L’hypothèse était que sa langue maternelle était en réalité le français mais que la perte de mémoire lui avait fait oublier ce léger détail. Cependant cette hypothèse ne faisait pas de sens. Une perte de mémoire ne supprimait pas comme ça une langue et ne la faisait pas revenir d’un coup comme par magie. Une langue apprise dès la naissance était quelque chose de profondément ancré qui tenait presque plus de l’instinct qu’autre chose. La magie (ou tout autre raison surnaturelle) devait être à l’origine de la chose et la thèse la plus plausible était probablement que cette force avait fait en sorte de lui faire oublier aussi sa langue pour faciliter son intégration et éviter un choc psychologique supplémentaire de n’importe quelle sorte. 

Une nouvelle motivation empli la jeune fille. Elle était déterminée à en découvrir plus sur son passé, et ce le plus vite possible. Elle gardait toujours une pointe d’appréhension mais il fallait bien découvrir la vérité à un moment donné quelle qu’elle fut. Elle ne savait juste pas encore comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour la retrouver cette foutue mémoire. Elle envisagea brièvement l’hypnose mais elle préférait être en pleine possession de ses moyens au moment où elle reviendrait.

Chiron lui conseilla de ne pas se donner un mal de tête à y penser, ils finiraient bien par trouver quelque chose. Après quelques instants de réflexion il lui soumit l’idée de faire venir l’Oracle de Delphes, Rachel, elle en saurait peut-être plus. Piper se proposa de lui envoyer un Message Iris sur le champ et une demi-heure plus tard elle revint avec un visage peiné. Elle les informa que Rachel avait entendu parler de cette nouvelle campeuse mystérieuse mais étant encore en plein dans ses exams pour quelques jours, elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se libérer avant deux ou trois jours. Jeanne avait acquiescé, bien qu’elle soit un poil déçue de devoir attendre. Cette déception n’était évidemment pas tournée vers la fameuse Rachel. En attendant son arrivée il ne restait plus qu’à continuer les activités habituelles et accessoirement ne pas mourir. Bon dans l’enceinte de la colonie, il n’y avait pas trop de risques de mort lente et douloureuse, survivre ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.


End file.
